Pretty In Black
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: (AU) What if Robin was Red X instead of a hero? What if he led his own team of villainous Titans? What if the Teen Titans met their match in the Killer Titans? What if Raven wanted to kill them? R&R! Ch5 UP!
1. Come Together

Pretty In Black 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Hope this one turns out successful! 

************************************************************************

Chapter 1: Come Together 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Man, I can't thank you enough," Cyborg said to Aqualad as the young man entered Titans Tower.  "I thought we were really stuck there."  

"It's nothing, honest," Aqualad insisted.  "I like helping people.  It's what I do."  

"Sure, man, but I still can't stop thanking you for accepting."  

Aqualad nodded, looking around the living room.  It was spacious enough for his tastes, with a large-screen TV, couch, Gamestation, and a few other things littered about.  The kitchen seemed equally nice, though the food was obviously very out of date.  

"Is everyone else here?" Aqualad asked.  

"Yep," Cyborg confirmed.  "As you can see, Raven's enjoying her book on the couch.  But if you don't use your X-ray vision, then you won't be able to spot Beast Boy in his room and Starfire in hers."  

"You know where they are?"  

"My internal circuitry is linked to the Tower's security programs.  I can access it anytime I need."  

"That's helpful."  Aqualad made his way to the fridge, and hesitantly opened the door slightly.  After getting a glimpse of something small, fuzzy, and alive, he wisely slammed it shut.  "I think we might need to go out for a meal."  

"We always do—or rather, we always have, at least since we formed the Teen Titans.  For some reason, nothing seems to stay fresh here very long.  Starfire's the only one who eats that stuff."  

Aqualad raised an eyebrow, but Cyborg only shook his head.  

"I am _not_ telling you that story, man, not today."  

"Fair enough.  I _am_ the new guy."  

"Yeah, but you're the leader.  If you want to solve the food problem, just say we're going out for pizza, and things work out real fast."  

Aqualad nodded.  "Are the others going to come down sometime?  I'd like to tell them that they can count on me as a teammate."  

"Just a second."  Cyborg's artificial eye glowed bright red, and he spoke, seemingly to himself.  "Starfire, Beast Boy, you're needed in the living room.  Cyborg out."  The eye dimmed back to its natural color.  

Grinning, Aqualad complimented, "Nice."  

"Comes in handy."  

A few moments later, Starfire and Beast Boy entered the living room.  The alien girl moved towards the kitchen, with the male approaching Raven.  

"Hey, Raven," he said as he took a seat next to her, earning himself a frown, "whatcha reading?"  

"None of your business," she said stiffly.  

"Oh come on," he begged.  "I'll do your laundry for a week if you at least tell me."  

Another frown.  

"A month?" 

A bigger frown.  

"Two months?"  

Raven snapped the book shut, which actually made the shape-shifter wince.  Standing up, she glared down at him through cold, merciless eyes.  

"When I get free, I'm going to kill you all."  

And then she turned on her heel and stalked off, passing Starfire, who was carrying a bowl of some Tamaranian pudding she herself had made.  

"Friend Raven," she greeted, "may I ask why you are not joining us?"  

"Go to Hell," the Goth responded without turning, and vanished down the hallway.  

Starfire hovered in place for a moment, and then called happily, "I shall strive to, friend Raven!"  She then took her seat next to Beast Boy, who was himself still scared by Raven's words.  

Aqualad and Cyborg, having watched from a distance, decided to approach.  As they did so, the Atlantean asked, "What's her deal?"  

"Which one?  There are two girls here, you know."  

"The spooky one."  

"You mean Raven?  It's a little complex, but basically she's a killer with black magic powers of some kind."  

Aqualad stared at the man-machine for a long, silent moment.  "You let a _killer_ join the team?  Are you out of your _mind_?!"  

"Relax, she can't harm us unless she wants to get herself killed.  She either helps us or she hurts herself.  Believe it or not, Batman set the whole thing up with a little help from S.T.A.R. Labs."  

"Who are Batman and S.T.A.R. Labs?"  

"I'll explain later, but maybe we should start this thing."  

"Right," Aqualad nodded.  As Cyborg took a seat on the couch, Aqualad moved to stand in front of the assembled Titans.  Clearing his throat, he began.  "Look, I know I've only just been selected as 'team leader' or whatever, but I think I should already be making a few decisions around here, if only to benefit everyone.  First off, I would really like to get to know this Tower, the city, and each of you, since we'll work better together that way.  

"I usually work alone, but since I'm now technically part of a team, I'll need you all to be patient with me while I adjust.  I'm not here to threaten your territory or take over your private stash of cheese curls; I'm here to help you protect this city so that I can learn more about the surface world.  I personally don't believe that ignorance is bliss; I believe it can hurt people just as much as the next thing.  

"So, to bring everything to a conclusion, I'd like to formally state my acceptance as leader of the Teen Titans."  

Though the trio of listeners applauded, Starfire's was the most enthusiastic.  

"How wonderful!" she said.  "We have a new friend!  Perhaps now Raven will be more open with us!"  

"I hope so," Beast Boy put in.  "I'd hate to think of what she'd be like if she got even worse.  Like if the people around her started becoming evil or something."  

"That's not gonna happen, man," Cyborg stated.  "In this city, the Teen Titans are the only thing that's down."  

*********************************************************************

If only that were true.  

A few miles away, in the basement of a house in the middle of suburbia, two people were talking.  One was a man of middle age, dressed in an outfit like a kind of bug, while the other was a teenage boy in a black bodysuit with cape and skull mask on.  

"My plan is simple," the man, Killer Moth, was saying.  "We will broadcast our demands to the city, making it very clear that its forces cannot stop us.  When the city's leaders hand us the reins of power, we will become rulers and receive the respect and power we deserve!"  

Studying his companion, the teen, Red X, spoke up.  "Good as it is, your plan is still flawed, Moth."  His voice sounded equally cold, also coming out of a filter installed in his helmet.  "For instance, how do you plan on dealing with the Teen Titans?  We're supervillains; we're going to attract superheroes."  

Moth opened his mouth, and then paused.  "I'm, uh, still working that part out, actually."  

"Fortunately," Red X told him, stepping over to the room's computer, "you don't have to.  I already did."  

X opened up a file, which displayed a short list of names.  One of them was X's, but the others, save for one, Moth did not recognize.  

"Who are these people?" he asked, indicating the names.  "I've never seen them before."  

"They're our ticket to beating the Titans.  I've already taken the liberty of contacting them, and through very careful negotiations, they've agreed to aid us in return for benefits of their own once the city is ours."  

Moth studied the list, frowning inside his mask.  "I'm not sure.  How can you tell these people won't betray us?  I know we won't betray one another—"  

"Because I'm your daughter's boyfriend?  Yeah, I know that, just like I know that these guys aren't using us."  

"I'm still not sure," Moth said.  

"Then let me put your fears to rest," X told him, and led the way upstairs and to the back door.  Grasping the handle, he looked back at Moth.  "Killer Moth, allow me to introduce you to your newest allies."  

He opened the door, and Moth gaped at what he saw.  

"Toss me the ball, B!" a blonde girl yelled, and a black-haired one did so.  

"Who are they?" Moth asked as he and X stepped outside.  

"The one with the ball is Terra," X answered.  "She controls rocks and the earth."  Terra was blonde like Kitten was, but had different facial features, namely her blue eyes.  At the moment, she wasn't wearing anything that betrayed her superhuman status, instead sporting a single-piece, strapless brown bathing suit.  For something that seemed rather plain, it actually made her look enticing.  

"That one is Blackfire," X continued, indicating a girl with black hair, who was also wearing a swimsuit, though hers was a jet-black bikini.  She glanced over at X and Moth just then, and waved to them; X waved back before completing his speech on her.  "Blackfire isn't from Earth, and since she doesn't really talk about her origins, I don't press the issue."  

"What about _her_?" Moth asked, pointing out a girl who was sitting a couple of yards away from the pool.  

X looked to the girl.  Like the others, she wore a bathing suit, a one-piece like Terra's, only in crimson instead of brown, and her hair was a vibrant shade of orange, sticking straight back like she had been caught in a comedy movie's explosion.  The only major difference she sported was a pair of large, crimson-feathered wings.  She appeared to be even more alien than Blackfire.  

"That's my twin sister, Redwing," X told the man.  "Her powers are obvious, wouldn't you say?"  

"Twin?" Moth repeated.  "What's her name?  I'll probably end up having to address her by that instead of her alias."  

X shrugged.  "Fair enough.  You already know mine is Robin Van Cleer; hers is Carrie Van Cleer.  She was born with those wings, just so you know."  

"Another thing I'd like to know is what these people are doing at my house, aside from having an obvious pool party."  

Red X pulled off his mask and, grinning, told Moth, "They're our team, the Killer Titans."  

"Robbie-poo!" a girl's voice called, and X found himself in a bear hug.  "Come on in!  The water's fine!"  

"Sure thing, Kitten," X said.  "Just let me get out of my costume."  

Kitten released him and took a step back, allowing him to glimpse the swimsuit she was wearing: A two-piece, consisting of shorts and a halter-top, both in an ugly shade of pink.  

Removing his skull mask, X revealed his face: spiky, jet-black hair; perfect complexion; and a domino mask.  As he moved towards the house, he stopped and turned back to look at Killer Moth.  

"You want to tell me your name, since I told you mine, and I also know your daughter's?"  

"It's Drury Walker."  

"Ah.  See you in a minute; I've got to change into something I can get wet in."  

*********************************************************************

Author's Notes: The name "Van Cleer" comes from "Cameron Van Cleer," an alias that Drury Walker used in his early days as Killer Moth, way back in the Silver Age.  At least I think it was the Silver Age.  

For Terra's bathing suit, pick up an issue of Team Titans.  Redwing wears a modified version of her own costume there.  

READ N REVIEW!  


	2. Live and Let Fear

Pretty In Black 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait!  

TO NocturneD: I will check out your story, but _you'll_ find out Robin's soon enough.  

TO Fortex: Hopefully, you will really like how the Killer Titans are in combat.  

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: Thank you _very_ much.  

TO ChocolateCurlz: I hope you'll like my portrayal of Raven in this fic.  

***********************************************************************

Chapter 2: 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

Raven cocked an eyebrow at Aqualad.  "You got a problem with me?" she asked coolly.  

"Just the fact that you're a killer," the Atlantean replied stiffly.  The frown on his face remained the same.  

Closing her book (_The Completed Works of the Marquee de Sade_), Raven matched his frown.  "Well, we're going to be working together for your-God-knows-how-long, so get used to that."  

Aqualad scowled at her.  "If you're referring to the Christian deity, then He isn't exactly my God, now is he?"  

"More yours than mine."  

With her empathic abilities, Raven could sense the Atlantean teen's growing frustration.  She was like that with just about everyone; being a killer had its impacts.  

"Look, maybe it hasn't gotten into your thick skull yet, but I don't exactly get along with people myself," the Goth girl bit out coldly.  "So I kill people when I get the chance? So what?  Not like it matters in the end, does it?  There will _always_ be more people."  

Aqualad could only gape at her.  "How can you _say_ that?"  

Raven shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I'm a misanthrope.  It's what I do."  

As the girl stood up from her seat on the couch and left, she passed Cyborg.  The man-machine didn't greet her, but instead carried a box to the kitchen table and set it down.  Aqualad came over to him.  

"What's this stuff?"  

"This," Cyborg replied, picking out a tome that equaled the phone book, "are all the necessary works you might want to read up on."  

Furrowing his brow, Aqualad picked on out, and felt his eyes widen.  "_Being A Superhero for Dummies_?" he said, and then selected more books.  "_How To Beat Up Supervillains for Dummies…How To Make Your Own Costume for Dummies…The Ultimate Boy Scout_ by Superman and Lois Lane?!"  The next two titles rocked the new Titan.  "_How I Outraced Superman_ by the Flash?  _Why I'm Better Than Superman_ by Batman?"  

Cyborg gave his fellow Titan a slap on the back.  "Those are really good books, trust me.  You won't be able to put them down."  

The other boy gave him a frankly horrified look.  "I have to read them _all_?!" he asked incredulously.  

"Of course not!" Cyborg laughed.  "Just the ones you think will help."  

"But this could take forever!"  

"Only a few months, at the most," Cyborg said in assuring tones.  

"Did Beast Boy ever read these?" Aqualad asked suspiciously.  

Cyborg began to answer, but then paused, rubbing his chin.  "Come to think of it, he finished faster than me…Guess that means he faked it."  

"So then shouldn't you be making sure he reads them before giving them to the new guy?"  Aqualad dearly hoped that Cyborg would be tricked into letting him off the hook.  

"Yeah, you're right, I should!" Cyborg exclaimed—and then pushed all the books into Aqualad's arms.  "Right after you're done with them, that is."  

With that, the massive hero lumbered off, presumably to his own chamber in the Tower.  Aqualad gave a resigned sigh; it looked like he was doomed to reading surface language after all.  

"Good morning, friend!" Starfire's cheery voice rang in his ears, even as she wrapped her arms around him in a powerful embrace.  "Are you well?"  

Struggling to get the words out, he rasped, "Can't…breathe…"  

"Oh, I am sorry!" Starfire apologized, and released her leader.  "Is this better?"  

"Much, yes," he wheezed, doubled over, hands on his knees.  Taking several deep breaths of air, he got his wind back.  "Could you please not surprise me like that?"  

Nodding, Starfire agreed.  "Shall we now begin the eating of the breakfast?"  

"I don't see why not."  

They both grabbed something to eat, the alien girl happily gulping down a peach-colored pudding-like substance, and the Atlantean choosing some Cheerios.  A couple of weeks ago, when Cyborg had first contacted him about the leadership offer, they'd discussed it over breakfast.  Aqualad had all but fallen in love with the meal.  

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" he said to the orange-skinned alien.  

"No, I do not."  

"Can you tell me just what exactly is Raven's problem?  Cyborg only said she was a killer with black magic powers."  

Starfire hesitated before responding.  "I am not entirely sure if I should tell you my friend's secrets, because I have been taken into her confidence, and telling you might betray that."  

"I'm not asking you to tell me her secrets.  I just want to know why she's on the team when, from what I've been told, she's a killer."  

Starfire considered this.  "I suppose it is all right then.  But I must warn you that I do not know very much about her."  

"But you said the two of you were friends."  

"Yes, but Raven prefers to be alone much of the time."  

Sighing, Aqualad told her, "Go ahead, then."  

"I was only on the team for a few of your Earth weeks when Cyborg and Beast Boy were contacted by people they call the Justice League.  One of this League, Superman, told them that another League person, Batman, had made a deal with a group called S.T.A.R. Labs.  The deal was that this land's government would give villains the chance to redeem themselves by helping to stop criminals by serving alongside heroes like us."  

"And Raven is one of these people that the U.S. government is giving a second chance?"  

"She is.  A heavy military escort delivered Raven to us, and the escort's commander told Cyborg a few things before they left.  Since then, she has been helping us catch criminals."  

"But what about before that?  How did she end up in the government's custody?"  

Starfire shook her head.  "I do not know anything beyond Raven being responsible for a great many deaths."  

Aqualad sighed heavily.  "Thanks, really.  Maybe this information will come in handy."  

"Hey."  

The two turned to find Beast Boy, who looked decidedly worse than yesterday.  

"Did either of you do anything to annoy Raven?" he asked.  

"I had a talk with her, which could have gone smoother," Aqualad told him.  "Why?"  

"Oh, nothing," the metamorph said, taking a seat at the table as well.  "She just cornered me in the hall and told me gory details of a Clive Barker movie."  At this, Beast Boy shuddered greatly.  "Man, that wasn't pretty."  

"Does this Barker person make scary movies or something?" Aqualad asked.  

Beast Boy nodded.  "Really graphic ones.  Raven's some kind of fanatic when it comes to sick stuff like that.  Must be her past or something."  

Seeing an opportunity, the waterborne teen seized it.  "What can you tell me about her past?"  

The green Titan, now more in control of himself, shrugged.  "Not much to say.  Only things I know are that she's really scary, has powers that seem magical, and that she might be Asian."  

"Asian?"  

"Cyborg is the only one here who knows a lot about her, aside from Raven herself."  

Aqualad nodded.  It seemed that he would have to speak with the man-machine again.  This time, he hoped there would be some good answers.  

**********************************************************************

"Robin?" Kitten asked, frowning.  "What's wrong?"  

She only used his formal name when she really wanted something, and this time it was answers.  

Robin, however, wasn't listening to her.  He kept staring out the window, watching as Terra bounced a soccer ball from one knee to the next, over and over.  

"Robin," Kitten said, more aggressively this time, "what is the matter?"  

"Nothing," he said, not turning from the window.  "Just nerves."  

Kitten knew he was lying.  "You don't _get_ nervous."  

"Everybody gets nervous.  It's inevitable."  

Scowling, Kitten stood up and went to his side.  "Why don't we go shopping, Robbie-poo?" she suggested forcefully.  "You promised to get me an engagement ring, remember?"  

"Not today," he told her.  Turning from the window, he moved towards the stairs.  "I'm going to check on my sister."  

As he disappeared up the steps, Kitten practically combusted with anger.  

_He cares more about that bimbo than_ me! she thought furiously.  _I'm his girlfriend!_  

Upstairs, Robin knocked on Carrie's door.  

"Can I come in?" he asked.  

"Sure," came the quiet response, and he entered.  

Unlike Kitten's room, all of which, even the furniture, was pink, Carrie's room was white.  The reason for it being that way was that it was a guest room, and one that all three girls of the Killer Titans occupied.  

Carrie was sitting on the edge of the large bed she had her female teammates shared, staring out the medium-sized window at the cloudless sky.  Robin sat down next to her, watching her intently.  

"You okay?" he asked.  

She nodded, still staring at the sky with a look of longing.  

"You don't talk as much as you used to," he told her.  

Again, she nodded.  

"You're not the same, you know."  

"I haven't been since…since before Mom died," Carrie said in her quiet angel's voice.  It always amazed the boy how she could have such a voice, in addition to having the look.  

"I know," he said, putting an arm around her.  "But you have to trust me that everything will turn out good."  

"But crime won't help us, will it?" she asked doubtfully.  

"What happened to Mom was a crime, and even if there is that stupid saying about two wrongs, I'm not going to stop until we get what we deserve."  

"I hope so," Carrie said, her voice growing sadder.  "For Mom's sake."  

Robin nodded in agreement.  

**********************************************************************

AUTHOR: A little short, but this is basically being done freestyle.  

READ N REVIEW! 


	3. Batter Up

Pretty In Black 

By Blackheart Syaoran 

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but my best friend died recently, and it wasn't a pleasant time for me.  

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: I'm trying to do my best.  

TO ChocolateCurlz: I'll try to narrow it down for you soon.  

TO Sokoto: Her background will be explored in this very chapter.  

TO Brie: Could you be talking of…_Squirrel Girl_, who holds power over all things squirrelly, and who can appear as frantic and indecisive as her namesake?  Just kidding, and we'll see.  

TO Sky: I had hoped someone would like those books.  And yes, they will be meeting up very soon.  

TO SaturnMax: If you're asking me to have Robin as a former Titan, then I can't do that, as this is an AU.  

TO flyingpiggies: Well, pigs will fly when they have to, right?  But technically, Raven will be revealed as much worse than a mere serial killer.  

**********************************************************************

Chapter 3: Batter Up  

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

/ 

"Cyborg!" Aqualad yelled, banging on the other Titan's door.  "Open up!"  

There was no response, prompting the teen to bang even more.  

"I know you're in there!"  

The door whooshed open, revealing Cyborg, who looked mildly annoyed from the banging.  

"Something wrong?" he asked.  

"Actually, yes, there is," Aqualad replied.  "You've been keeping things from me."  

"I have?  I don't recall bringing cheese curls in here."  

"Not that," Aqualad snapped.  "I mean Raven!  You're the only one here who seems to know anything about her, and I want to know too."  

Cyborg eyed the other boy.  "I'm not sure if I can do that."  

"Not sure if you can, or not sure if you will?"  

"A little of both, since I made an agreement with the U.S. government."  

Sighing, Aqualad said, "Cyborg, I didn't accept leadership of this team so that secrets can be kept from me.  I'm fine with people having secrets, but if those secrets are dangerous, then I need to know about them."  

For a long moment, Cyborg considered whether he should shut the door in Aqualad's face or not, but decided against it.  He stepped aside, allowing room for the other boy to pass.  "Come in."  

Entering, Aqualad found himself in a room that was little more than an array of computers and a mess of wires and circuitry.  Looking around, he felt his curiosity grow.  

"I'll call up Raven's file for you," Cyborg said as he said down in front of a large screen.  

After a moment, a list of bizarre-looking figures appeared on the screen, and Cyborg was scrolling down the list at a very high speed.  

"What are those figures?" Aqualad asked.  

"Security countermeasure," the man-machine answered.  "Nobody can read those but me."  

He stopped at a particular set of figures, and accessed them.  A pair of images appeared, with a bio underneath.  Aqualad recognized the picture on the left as Raven, with the other looking very much like her.  

"Here's what you wanted," Cyborg said.  "That's Raven as she currently is on the left, and as she was on the right."  

Aqualad studied the right-side image: It looked almost completely the same, the only difference being Raven's chakra.  

"She's pretty much the same," he told Cyborg.  

"Let me show you the whole image," the other replied, and entered a few commands into the computer.  

In response, the image expanded to its original dimensions and took up the whole screen.  

Aqualad felt his eyes widen.  The image now showed Raven, only she was dressed much differently than she was now: Sporting a Japanese kimono of deepest blue with a scarlet waistband and those Japanese wooden flip-flops.  

"Hold on," Cyborg said.  "I've got a bunch of other images of her on file.  Here's the next one."  

The current image dissolved into a picture of Raven, who was now wearing a pair of loose green pants and a loose white shirt, both in fitting with Japanese traditional garments.  

"That's her during a bushido lesson," Cyborg stated.  "Cute, isn't she?"  

"I didn't know she could _do_ cute."  

"Oh, it's gets better.  Here's the next one."  

A new image appeared: Raven, again wearing a kimono, this time in front of the entrance to a shrine.  

"This was taken at her grandmother's shrine in Tokyo," Cyborg said.  "The old woman is Raven's mother's mother, in case you're wondering."  

"What about her father?"  

"No family on his side.  He killed them all."  

"He _what?_"  

Cyborg sighed.  "I should start from the beginning.  Raven's real name is Naoko Chikamatsu.  Her mother is Arella Chikamatsu, maiden name Akimoto, and the grandmother is Azar Akimoto.  Raven's father is Kuma Chikamatsu, one of Japan's biggest crime bosses, though it's currently speculated that he _is_ the top crime boss."  

A new picture popped up: This one featured a very stern and imposing-looking man standing next to a sweet-looking woman.  Both of them were Japanese.  

"Those are Raven's parents right there.  Official story is that it was an arranged marriage, but some rumors say it's not that nice."  

"Meaning?"  

"Meaning that some speculation is that Kuma occasionally rapes his wife, but then you have to listen to the accounts that she likes rough sex."  

Aqualad couldn't believe what he was hearing.  "Raven's father rapes her mother, and you're saying her mother _likes it_?"  

Cyborg shrugged.  "Some people are weirder than others."  

Aqualad had to force out the next words.  "Just…just get on with it."  

Nodding, Cyborg continued.  "All her life, Raven was under the heaviest protection.  Kuma didn't want to take the chance that the sole heir to his criminal empire would be hurt.  He gave her the best of everything: Education, money, presents, everything."  

"A spoiled brat?"  

Cyborg shook his head.  "Surprisingly, no.  She just got the best of everything.  Not surprising, actually, if you consider that her mother was an only child and her father murdered every relative he had to gain power and money for himself.  

"Anyway, nobody dared screw up with Raven.  Kuma is such a feared person that he's referred to almost always as 'Trigon the Terrible,' which is a reference to the Japanese god of evil.  Everyone—and I mean everyone—is absolutely horrified of this guy.  A lot of his enemies, and a good deal of his own people, think he actually _is_ the god of evil, and that Raven is the Japanese equivalent of the Antichrist."  

"People actually believe that?  He's just a crime boss."  

"Like I said, man, he's a scary guy.  The scariest.  Moving on, Raven actually lived a fairly normal life, other than being groomed to take over her father's empire."  

Another picture appeared: Raven, this time dressed in a girl's school uniform that resembled a sailor's suit.  Aqualad was stunned to see her smiling, as if she were actually happy.  It seemed so unlike the current Raven.  

"This was taken outside Raven's school, which was a private girl's school that, believe it or not, is still rumored to be loaded with lesbians."  

Again, the Atlantean was incredulous.  "Is she—?"  

"No clue; she's too secretive, and any relationships she had are kept silent for fear of her father's displeasure."  Here, Cyborg smiled grimly.  "Of course, Raven herself is no lightweight."  

A new image appeared: Raven in yet another kimono, but this time with an old woman who was dressed likewise, and both of them appeared to be very happy.  Aqualad recognized the background as that of Azar Akimoto's shrine.  

"This is Raven with her grandmother, Azar," Cyborg told his leader.  "Azar was the leader of a relatively large cult, which numbered in around seven thousand, and is today pretty large and spanning a good portion of the planet.  Kuma, being absorbed with magic and the occult, had Raven participate in all kinds of supernatural stuff, ranging from magic rituals to studying the stuff day and night."  

"Huh," Aqualad said, still mesmerized by the picture.  

"Another reason why Kuma was so feared is that he practiced black magic.  There are reports that he taught Raven how to suck a person's soul out."  

Aqualad looked at his friend.  "You're kidding."  

"Nope.  Sworn testimonials say that Kuma once sucked a man's soul out after the guy said Raven told him he was an idiot.  And if that doesn't shock you, rumor is that Raven sucked the soul out of a fellow student who wouldn't apologize and bow down to Raven after cupping a feel."  

Aqualad grimaced upon hearing that, and Cyborg continued.  

"Time goes on, and our little girl here suddenly becomes the second most feared underworld—and by that I mean criminal underworld—figure in all of Japan.  You ask how she did that, and I answer: She massacred six hundred and sixty-five rivals of her father.  After that, she got arrested for murdering an American who was one of the rivals she massacred, and sent to prison here in the U.S.  Fast forward to five months later, and here we are."  

"What about her family?  Haven't they tried to do something about her arrest?"  

"Kuma was pretty angry, but he surprisingly kept to Japan.  Arella and Azar were pretty upset that their special little girl got pinched, but are doing well now that she keeps in regular contact with them."  

Aqualad blinked.  "She does?"  

Cyborg nodded.  "Uses E-mail and the Internet.  Sends photos, letters, that sort of thing.  Her grandmother actually has a Web site for her shrine and a site solely for Raven.  She also has a Web ring for her family and the whole 'cult thing.'  The Web ring is called the Church of Blood Web Ring, and the cult is called the same thing, minus the 'Ring' part."  

Aqualad shuddered.  From what he had heart, cults were always a bad thing.  "Has anyone done anything about this Church of Blood?"  

"Since they haven't exactly done anything wrong, nobody can touch them."  

"Raven hasn't tried to convert anyone, has she?"  That thought made the Atlantean shiver.  

"No, and she probably won't.  Beast Boy's terrified of her, and Starfire is too ditzy for the cult's interests."  

"What about you?"  

"I'm half-machine."  

"Good point."  

**********************************************************************

"Stalking through the night, the Batman seeks his prey," Beast Boy said to himself as he snuck about the common room, wearing one of Raven's spare cloaks.  

"Ahem," someone said behind him, and he whirled to find Raven herself eyeing him.  "I believe that's _my_ cloak."  

"GAAH!" Beast Boy cried, backing away frantically.  "I didn't mean to steal it, Raven, honest!"  

Raven advanced on him, saying, "Relax, Beast Boy.  I'm not angry with you."  

Beast Boy blinked.  "Y-you're not?"  

"No.  In fact—"  Here she reached behind her back and produced a leash.  "—I'm rather amused by your antics.  Why don't we go for a walk in the park?  You can act silly there."  

"What?" the metamorph asked fearfully, eyeing the dog's leash.  "I'm not going around on a leash."  

"Oh, come on, Beast Boy," Raven said in softly pleading tones.  "It'll be _fun_."  

And then she did the most horrifying thing he had ever seen her do: She smiled.  

**********************************************************************

"Please stop the noisome sounds now!" Starfire cried as she flew into the common room and over to Aqualad and Cyborg, who were standing at the large TV.  

"We have a problem," Cyborg said.  "The computer is registering some serious problems, but the map isn't displaying anything."  

"Could someone have planted a virus?" Aqualad asked.  

"I did not know computers could catch colds," Starfire said.  

"Not that kind of virus, Starfire," Cyborg explained.  "But it's highly unlikely.  My firewalls are expertly designed, and I'm always modifying them."  

"But what about _non_-virus intrusions?" asked a filtered voice as it radiated from the TV's speakers.  

"Who—?" Cyborg asked as he and the other two watched the map of the city dissolve into a skull-mask with a bright red "X" on its forehead.  

"The name's Red X," the figure said.  "And I'm not your friend."  

"What do you want?" Aqualad asked.  

"Right now, only to talk.  You see, I have aspirations, and you people are in the way."  

"You're a criminal?"  

"If you want to use that label, yes."  

"Then what are you calling us for?  We're the good guys."  

Red X shrugged.  "Call it professional courtesy.  I just thought it would be fair to warn you that, if you don't step aside, you'll get hurt."  

"If you intend to harm others, then we will not step aside," Starfire said, glaring at Red X.  

"Actually, I just want the city.  The people don't matter."  

"Then we're not going to make things easy for you," Aqualad said.  

Red X merely shrugged.  "I wasn't expecting you to.  But now _we_ won't make things easy for _you_, either."  

The villain's image vanished, replaced with the city map again.  

"What was _that_ about?" Cyborg asked.  

"Guess we have a new enemy now," Aqualad said, frowning.  "Any way to trace where the call came from?"  

Cyborg shook his head.  "No, not yet, anyway.  I have to find how he got into the system first, and then, if we're lucky, we can trace it."  

Aqualad nodded.  "Good.  We need to contact Raven and Beast Boy.  They have to hear about this, in case Red X tries something."  

***********************************************************************

"Don't you just _love_ the outdoors, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, completely nonchalant, as she tugged on the leash, pulling a reluctant Beast Boy behind her.  

The green-skinned Titan was in the form of a bloodhound, and wished he could turn into something with more power, something that would make Raven stop bullying him.  First, she had forced the leash on him, and then she had dragged him to the park, and, worst of all, she had begun talking to him like they were friends.  

_What do you_ want _with me?_ he asked himself.  

"I want you to help me," the Goth girl answered.  

Beast Boy morphed back into human form, his jaw almost falling completely off his head.  "H-help you?" he stuttered.  "I can't do that!"  

"Sure you can," Raven replied, eyeing him.  "All you have to do is set me free.  Nothing more."  

Beast Boy tried to back away, but Raven tightened her grip on the leash, and he found he couldn't move more than four feet away from her.  

"I can't, Raven!" he said.  

"Are you _sure_, Beast Boy?" she asked, ignoring the fear in his voice.  

"Yes!"  

She let out a sigh filled with feigned sadness.  "That's too bad.  If you had said yes, I would've promised to let you go unscathed after I dealt with the other Titans.  But if you won't help me, then I can't help you."  

Interpretations of what the girl meant popped up in his mind, and Beast Boy cried out.  Lunging forward, he wrapped his arms around her legs, his tears latching onto her exposed skin.  

"Please, Raven!" he wept.  "Don't kill me!"  

Raven's nonchalance quickly turned to angered disgust, and she grabbed Beast Boy's arms, attempting to pry him off.  "Let go!" she snapped.  "I am _not huggable_!"  

"You kinda look it," a girl's voice said.  

Surprised by the interruption, Raven turned and found a girl her age leaning on a tree.  She had medium-length blonde hair, blue eyes, and her clothes were anything but casual.  

_A costume_, Raven thought.  "Nice outfit," she complimented.  "What do you want?"  

"You mean it?" the girl asked, and looked at herself.  She wore a long-sleeve black shirt, which had an encircled yellow "T" on the chest; yellow shorts; brown boots and matching gloves; and a brown utility belt.  

"What do you want?" Raven repeated, this time more slowly.  

The girl pointed at the still-weeping Beast Boy.  "For starters, him."  

Raven frowned.  "Take a number.  He's with me."  

"I can wait.  What I also want is to talk with you."  

Raven cocked an eyebrow.  "What for?"  

"My boss wants to extend an invitation of membership to you.  Help us take the city, and we'll help you in any way we can."  

Raven thought for a moment.  "Do you even know what I'm _capable_ of?"  

"Personally, no, but the boss does, and he wouldn't have sent me to talk with you if he thought you'd hurt me."  

"Then you're in luck.  Not only will I let you live, but I'll accept your offer if, and only if, you help me get my shackles off."  

The girl smiled.  "Deal.  Name's Terra."  

"A pleasure," Raven said dryly.  Turning her attention to the still-sobbing Beast Boy, she finally managed to pry him off her legs.  The metamorph, too caught up in himself, merely stayed on his knees, eyes closed as a few more tears continued to produce themselves.  

_He's still afraid of me_, Raven thought, and then smirked.  _Good_.  Crouching down behind Beast Boy, she placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, Beast Boy, we've got a visitor."  

The metamorph stopped his sobbing and looked at Terra, obviously curious about her.  

Raven continued, "And do you know what she's just agreed to do, Beast Boy?  She's just agreed to help me get out from under the Titans' thumb."  Leaning closer to his ear, she whispered, "She's a bad girl, Beast Boy.  A _very_ bad girl."  

Beast Boy startled trembling, but that didn't stop Raven from adding, "And if you tell anyone—and I mean anyone—about this, you'll wish I had the mercy to kill you."  

Through the overwhelming terror he felt, Beast Boy managed a small nod.  Raven stood and pulled on the leash.  

"Come on," she told him.  "The others won't want us to get too much fresh air."  

Morphing back into a dog, Beast Boy began to follow Raven back to the Tower when their communicators beeped.  Frowning, Raven eyed the device as Cyborg's voice reached her ears.  

"Raven, Beast Boy, we've got trouble!  Plasmus is attacking the city!  Respond!"  

Raven kept her eyes on Terra as she took the communicator in hand and replied, "We're on our way."  As she put the communicator away, she told Terra, "This changes nothing between us, you know?  

Terra merely nodded.  

************************************************************************

AUTHOR: Hope you all enjoyed this update!  More where that came from!  

READ N REVIEW!  


	4. Crumble

Pretty In Black 

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait! 

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: Why, thank you very much.  I have to say the same about you (as a great writer, that is.)  And as for best chapter ever…we'll just see about that. 

TO ChocolateCurlz: Someone told me you had a birthday coming up (they said this back in May).  When is it, exactly?  I'll see if I can manage a new fic or chapter by then, just for you, since you're such a great person. 

TO Le Chat de Darigan: You love me?  But we hardly know each other!  I appreciate what you said about the fic.  And it's actually "The Church of Blood," like in the regular DC universe.  Guess I wasn't clear enough.  And you're welcome about Aqualad. 

TO DarkGlare: Oh, Robin will indeed bring out Raven's love…her love of killing people. 

TO Dark Weezing: You're welcome, and thank you.  And Killer Moth is a favorite of mine, too. 

/ 

/ 

Chapter 4: Crumble

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

"How much farther?" Aqualad asked Cyborg.  "And who's Plasmus?" 

Along with Aqualad and Cyborg, Starfire rode in the back seat of Cyborg's creation, the T-Car.  Personally, the Atlantean thought the name was kind of silly, but as it was the quickest way to reach the bank that Plasmus was robbing, he couldn't complain. 

"Not much farther," Cyborg replied, driving through the streets faster than anyone else.  "As for Plasmus, he's a metahuman who turns into a living pile of purple goop whenever he's awake." 

Aqualad cringed.  "Sounds disgusting.  Does he honestly look that ugly?" 

"There he is, you can see for yourself." 

Blinking, Aqualad turned his eyes back to the road in time to see a large, humanoid creature shuffle up the steps of the city's First National Bank.  It was hunched over, its body seemingly composed of mound upon mound of purple clay.  Plasmus's mouth hung open and his empty yellow eyes stared straight into the bank's lobby, where Plasmus was obviously intent on going. 

Cyborg halted the T-Car, and the trio got out, Starfire immediately taking to hovering above the pavement. 

"So, what's the plan?" Cyborg asked Aqualad. 

The boy blinked.  "Plan?  You expect me to have a plan?  I just got here!" 

"Come on, man!  You need to start thinking ahead!" Cyborg chastised. 

"Thinking ahead?  How can I think ahead about guys I've never heard of until today?" 

"Friends, please do not fight!" Starfire pleaded.  "We must stop Plasmus, not engage in quarrels!" 

"Starfire's right," Raven said as she descended from above, Beast Boy following.  "We need to do something about Plasmus before he does something about the people in that bank." 

"I'm afraid I have to agree," Aqualad said.  "Is there any particular way of stopping Plasmus?" 

"Freezing him worked last time," Cyborg replied. 

"Do you have what you need to do it again?" 

"I'll have to radio in for a the cryogenics machinery, but otherwise, yeah." 

Aqualad nodded.  "Good.  You stay out here and wait for the machinery while the rest of us handle Plasmus.  We'll try to lead him out of the bank and into the open." 

"Understood." 

"Come on!" Aqualad said, charging up the bank's front steps. 

The other three followed him, and because they were behind him, they didn't notice the suspicious look he had on his face, caused by Raven's concern for the bank's patrons.  Dismissing it as unimportant for the time being, he led his team through the bank's front doors and into the lobby, where they could easily spot Plasmus, who was at the vault. 

"Plasmus!" Aqualad yelled, hoping to divert the creature's attentions from the money in the vault.  "Surrender!" 

The villain either didn't hear him or didn't care, merely continuing to grab heavy sacks of money.  When it had all the bags, it turned and, one slow step after the next, made for the entrance. 

Starfire chose that moment to attack, flying up and launching a volley of starbolts into Plasmus's form.  The blasts, though they ripped through Plasmus, did not deter him from continuing towards the doors.  

"Does Plasmus feel pain?" Aqualad asked Beast Boy. 

"No clue," the other replied.  "He's a walking pile of sludge.  If he feels pain, that's gotta be something." 

Aqualad was about to order a concerted assault on Plasmus, but stopped to watch several desks, radiating black energy, launch themselves into the metahuman's form.  Plasmus merely groaned loudly as the desks fell out of his body before taking another step forward. 

"What's up with him?" Beast Boy asked.  "Does he not get that we're attacking him?" 

"Maybe he doesn't," Aqualad said, pondering the idea.  His comm device abruptly went off, and he answered it. 

"Someone's sabotaged the cryogenics machinery," Cyborg reported.  "It's going to take them a while to jury-rig it." 

"Just keep waiting.  Plasmus doesn't seem to be going away very fast." 

"Actually," Raven said, pointing towards the villain in question, "he does." 

Confused, Aqualad looked, and what he saw sent a shiver up his spine.  Plasmus had dropped the moneybags and collapsed onto the lobby floor, his heavy breathing turned to agonizing wheezes. 

"What is…wrong with him?" Starfire asked weakly. 

Plasmus grabbed a single bag and, seemingly suffering to a great extent, he forced himself out the front doors.  Wary, the Titans followed, unsure of what to expect.  They watched as Plasmus slid himself halfway down the front steps of the bank before stopping, at which time his…_skin_…started to shrivel. 

"This doesn't look good," Raven commented dryly. 

"I think he's dying," Aqualad said. 

"I have to agree," Cyborg said, approaching from his position at the T-Car.  "My scanners are picking up signs of rapidly accelerated decay in Plasmus's form." 

"But how could somebody do that to him?" Aqualad asked incredulously. 

"With the right chemicals, I suppose." 

Just then, Plasmus's entire corpus swelled slightly, and then shrunk almost instantly, ripping the moneybag in the process and sending dollar bills everywhere. 

"Well, this is going to be a pain to clean up," Aqualad sighed. 

And not far down the street, a gloved hand with a red X on its palm snatched one of the bills…

/

"What have you got?" Aqualad asked as he entered Cyborg's room. 

The other nodded to a display screen.  "Check this out," he said, bringing up some images.  "We've been trying to find a safe way to neutralize Plasmus ever since he first appeared, but whoever infected him obviously didn't care if he lived or not.  His entire molecular structure was pretty much dissolved by this weird acid compound." 

"Then why rob a bank?  It doesn't make sense." 

"Actually, it kinda does.  He might've been after the money to pay for help from other criminals." 

"Are there any here in the city?" 

Cyborg shook his head.  "I already checked, and the only guy nearby is Dr. Sivana, but he's under tight lock and key." 

"Maybe Plasmus was blackmailed, them?  Forced to do someone's dirty work in exchange for a cure." 

"Possible.  I can check to see who in this city would have the resources to do that." 

"What about someone _outside_ the city?" 

"Possible, but unlikely.  Villains tend to gravitate to one area or another.  They hardly ever trade up." 

Aqualad nodded, still very suspicious of the whole matter.  From what he'd read in Plasmus's bio, the villain wasn't intelligent enough to do anything complex, prone to more brutish activities.  The attempted bank robbery seemed his thing, but the acid was definitely someone else's work.  If Plasmus robbed the bank, who would _really_ benefit? 

"How many criminal masterminds do you have in this city?" Aqualad asked. 

"None that I can think of.  Why?" 

"I think someone was definitely manipulating Plasmus.  I don't know who, but he couldn't have gotten himself messed up like this on his own…" 

/

"…Because he's simply too dumb," Killer Moth finished.  "That's why they'll suspect us." 

"_Was_ too dumb," Red X corrected.  "He's dead now." 

"You don't sound bothered by that fact." 

"Why should I?  He was just a pawn in the end.  Besides, I got what I needed." 

"And that would be?" 

Turning to face his partner, Red X held up a twenty-dollar bill.  "This." 

"What's so special about a measly twenty bucks?" Moth asked curiously. 

"It isn't the only twenty anymore." 

/

/

AUTHOR: I feel like this chapter is lacking some of the finer elements of the others.  Let me know what you think. 

READ N REVIEW! 


	5. Scrape

Pretty In Black

By Blackheart Syaoran

AUTHOR: Thanks for reviewing and sorry for the wait, but college and work are demanding!

TO Noriaki Kakyoin: I couldn't agree more, and this chapter (and hopefully more) will fulfill your wish. Brace yourself, though.

TO Dark Weezing: Mothra is pretty cool. Check out Sivana in _Outsiders_ (current volume) issues 13 through 15.

**Important**: This chapter contains rape, so I suggest you all brace yourselves.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Scrape

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Terra took another deep breath, hoping her heart wouldn't burst out of her chest. It wasn't that she was afraid of her friends; what she was afraid of was Red X. Even with Killer Moth's own martial arts skills, if X decided to take Terra (or the rest of the Killer Titans, for that matter) out, he wouldn't be stopped.

At the moment, Terra was seated in a chair opposite Red X's. He was decked out in his costume, his soulless white eyes endlessly watching her. She fought back a shiver and glanced around the room, taking in the rest of the Killer Titans. They flanked either side of Terra, seated against the walls in their own chairs. They were practically a pair of juries, judging Terra for her sins.

"Thought of a defense yet?" Red X's ghostly, electronically filtered voice asked her.

Unable to say anything, Terra shook her head.

"After what you did, I thought you'd at least have the courage to defend yourself."

Terra glared at her leader. Finally opening her mouth, she said, "I told you I was sorry. What more do you want from me?"

"How about obedience?" Red X asked coldly. "What you did was go against the established rules—rules I set up so that we wouldn't end up rotting in jail."

Kitten groaned in disgust. "Do we have to sit here and go through this? So Terra hurt one of those Teen Titans dorks? Why should any of us care? It has nothing to do with our operation!"

Red X turned his vacant eyes on the pink-clothed girl. "Kitten, sit down before I make you." After a moment of her glaring at being talked to in such a way, she sat down and he continued. "Everyone here has faults, Terra. Nobody's perfect." He indicated each member. "Blackfire has a rivalry complex towards her little sister, making her susceptible to being easily manipulated. Killer Moth has a need for respect that he never gets. My sister…well, we'll leave my sister out of this. I, however, tend to be a bit of a control freak." He paused. "But you, Terra, you are something entirely unique, even among us.

"You live for destruction. You get a rise out of seeing things go from heavenly to hellish. To most people, you're a sociopath. You're fully aware that what you do is wrong, and yet you still engage in extremely illegal activities. It's really simple why you do these things: You're a thrill-killer. Everything and everyone you hurt just adds to your pleasure. You get kicks out of doing harm to other human beings—and the occasional animal, too."

Terra sighed. "Yeah, I know this already. Look, can we _please_ just get over this? It won't happen again, I promise."

"I don't think you understand," Red X said coolly. "What you did will draw us heat from the superhero community. We don't need people like Superman or Wonder Woman coming here and beating us into the ground before we have a chance to prove that we're worthy of the pantheon of villainy."

"They can't be that rough, right?" Terra tried to reason, smiling weakly.

"Tell that to Mirror Master," Red X said. "He told me that Wonder Woman's lasso nearly sawed through his wrist."

"Just where do you _get_ this kind of information?" Killer Moth asked abruptly.

"From the Calculator. His data is invaluable." Red X returned his attention to the costumed blonde. "But back to the matter at hand. If you want to continue being a career criminal in the ranks of the Killer Titans, then I suggest you permanently drop your completely unwanted sense of humor."

Terra nodded. "I understand."

Red X rose from his chair, eyeing her intensely. "You had better."

The team then broke up, each member going his or her way. As Terra reached the door, desperate to get some fresh air, she couldn't help but imagine the possible trial, her thoughts influenced by _Law and Order: Special Victims Unit_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beast Boy! Man, where you been?" Cyborg asked.

Caught by the man-machine, Beast Boy froze at the living room exit. As Cyborg approached, he noticed the smaller boy was trembling.

"Something wrong, BB?"

"…No."

The way the green metamorph replied made Cyborg doubt his answer. Beast Boy had spoken the word with a frightened air, as though he was afraid Cyborg would flip out on him.

Hoping to calm his friend down, Cyborg put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. To his shocked surprise, the smaller Titan jerked free and, with a word, tore down the hallway at top speed, heading to his room.

Perplexed, Cyborg wondered if he should follow or not, and decided against it. He moved to the kitchen, taking a seat and wondering what he should do about the possible problem.

The solution, however, presented itself in the form of Starfire entering the room. Seizing the opportunity, Cyborg jumped up from his seat, raced over to Starfire, and grabbed her by the arm.

"Starfire, I need your help!" he said.

Surprised by his suddenness, Starfire gave a shriek. "Cyborg, you scared me!"

"I'm sorry, Star, but this is urgent," Cyborg apologized. "Something's up with Beast Boy."

"He is in trouble?" she asked.

Cyborg nodded. "He seemed like he'd been scared half to death, and he isn't telling me why. He just took off to his room when I asked."

"And you wish me to speak with him?"

"Could you? I don't want him harboring some dark secret that could really hurt him."

Starfire put her hand on his forearm. "I will ask Beast Boy if he is willing to open up to me for the sake of the team."

Cyborg heaved a sigh of relief. "Thanks so much, Starfire. I owe you one."

"For the sake of friendship, you owe me nothing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The air in the house seemed stale as Red X ascended the steps to his sister's room. Carrie had gone straight up after Terra's "trial" and hadn't made a peep since. It wasn't that Red X worried about his sister like some overprotective fruit; he just wanted to make sure that she didn't come to resent him for wanting to keep things together.

He knocked on her door and was granted entry, and found Carrie sitting on the bed, dejectedly staring out the window.

"Carrie, are you all right?" He had removed his mask, hoping his natural voice would get a better response than his filtered one.

"I'm fine," she replied in her soft voice. "It's just…what Terra did hits close to home for us, you know? Our mom and all…"

"I know."

"You aren't going to let her get away with it, are you? You didn't punish her down there."

"We need her if we're going to win. She has powers that can keep our advantage the whole way through."

What happened next surprised even him: Carrie whirled around, an angry, tearful expression on her face. She lunged at him, grabbing hold of the front of his costume and tried to shake him, to little effect.

"You monster!" she screamed. "I hate you! You're sick! You're twisted! You're evil! I hate you!" Her strength fading, she sank to her knees, still clinging to his costume. "…You hurt our mother…" she whispered, crying painful tears.

Not speaking, Red X bent down and picked the girl up, gently laying her on the bed and pulling a blanket over her. Staying silent, he left the room and returned downstairs, where Blackfire was waiting for him in the foyer.

"You got a visitor," she said.

"Who?" he asked as he pulled on his skull mask.

"Some guy in the bathroom mirror. Said he'd wait for you when I told him you were with your sister."

"I know him," Red X informed the alien criminal. "Make sure Redwing doesn't go looking for trouble, because if she leaves this house without at least myself, I'll skin you alive."

Blackfire grinned. "No need for threats, Robin. I'd look after her if you wanted me to."

"Then why are you still standing here?"

Getting the hint, Blackfire ascended the stairs as Red X descended the hidden staircase to his room. Once there, he leaned towards the circular mirror that hung slightly opposite the door and said, "Mirror Master? I'm here."

A masked man's face suddenly appeared in the mirror, grinning. "Good, lad. I was wondering when ye'd show."

"My sister needed me."

"Aye, siblings can be a handful, and yer sister's a sweet lass. Give her my best."

"Is there something you needed?"

"Just wanted to tell ye that the zynothium ye wanted me to check on is in the facility."

"Good," Red X said. "The rest of your money will be deposited shortly. And since I'm feeling down, I'll double the amount."

Mirror Master raised an eyebrow. "Any reason?"

Red X hesitated. "It's…not easy for me to talk about my family."

"Never had any myself, so I wouldna know."

Taking a deep breath, Red X said, "Remember how I told you my sister and I were twins?" At the man's nod, he continued. "We only got to be twins because our mother was raped. The guy who did it was acquitted by lack of evidence, and he decided to turn his life around and become a career politician."

Sudden realization came over Mirror Master, and he said, "The first job ye had me do?"

Red X nodded. "That was him. Ever since the trial, our mother was a shell of her former self. It was as if she didn't want to exist at all; the only thing she ever did was stare out the window. It was a miracle Carrie and I were born. The doctors had to C-section us because our mother didn't have the willpower to do the work herself.

"Our whole lives, Carrie cared for our mother while I took responsibility for our family. While I did everything in my power to get us on our feet, Carrie stayed at home, making sure our mother was still alive inside. I hardly worried about her safety, since no one ever bothered us.

"That was my worst mistake in life, and it always will be. I was five minutes from home when some idiot slimeball broke into our apartment. He wasn't the least bit interested in robbing us; what he wanted was to have some sick fun with a couple helpless females. I don't think he even really noticed that Carrie had a pair of wings growing out of her back.

"I got home right when he was in the middle of tearing Carrie's clothes off. In that second, right when I stepped into the apartment, I saw everything: Some animal trying to have his way with my sister, my mother doing nothing, and my whole life as bleak and pointless as the room itself.

"I completely snapped. I attacked that lowlife without a second thought, and I didn't stop hitting him until he wasn't moving anymore. When the ambulance team arrived, they told me he was in a vegetative state, most likely for the rest of his life. The cops processed my sister and I, and told us our mother had just stopped living. There wasn't any real explanation other than that she stopped breathing and didn't start again.

"After that, we were placed in a foster home. The couple was more than good to us, and did everything they could to get Carrie and I to open up about our feelings. I never bothered with the two; I was more protective of my sister than anything. She became the center of my universe; if she so much as had a trembling lip, whoever caused it would be beaten to a bloody pulp.

"But I needed to make sure I could defend her, so I took up martial arts and the criminal sciences with a madman's zeal."

"Criminal sciences?" Mirror Master asked.

"Crime scene forensics, psychological profiling, studying electronics—you name it, I studied it. I wasn't about to let any harm befall my only remaining family again. I swore that if I failed to protect Carrie, I'd make the entire world pay, be its populace guilty or innocent.

"That was if I failed, though, which I had no intention of doing. I knew I had to take a proactive stance if I wanted to achieve any of my goals, so I set about finding a way to make my 'father' pay for his sins."

"Which is where I entered the picture."

"Yes. I hit a goldmine when I discovered a supervillain Web site, and I hacked some bank accounts to pay for both your services and my equipment. It took a whole four months of preparation, but my prototype suit was made and I was ready with a very thought-out murder plan. I had The Tailor all paid, and I contacted you with your instructions. After you delivered all the necessary details of my father's rural house, I worked the data into my plan, and struck.

"It was too easy, and that only made me more unstoppable. He had no bodyguards, no security personnel of any kind, and disabling the Brinks system he'd installed was something any moron could have accomplished. Aside from my father, the only person there was his campaign advisor. Like I said, it was too easy."

"What happened then?" Mirror Master asked, genuinely interested.

"I used my tech to completely destroy the front entrance of the house, and I waltzed right in. You can only imagine how surprised they were to see a skull-faced specter coming at them. I decapitated the assistant with no trouble, and then got hold of my father.

"That's where the plan actually ended. I knew that I would kill him, but I didn't know how terrible to make it, or even how to make it so bad. I actually had to think about killing him in as nasty a fashion as possible, which took the better part of twenty minutes."

"And?"

"If you're at all religious, I hope you don't take offense to this, because I did something absolutely unspeakable to him."

Mirror Master shook his head. "Nah, ye can tell me. We're friends."

Red X took a deep breath before continuing. "I wrapped him in the American flag he kept hung on his study wall and then I crucified him on an inverted cross. Just to drive everything in deeper for anyone who learned of his death, I cut his tongue out while he was still screaming and put it in his left hand, and I used his own blood to write _Speak No Evil_ on a white stripe of the flag. When I had finished, I teleported out and never looked back."

"And you came and thanked me," Mirror Master recalled. "Heh. You were so grateful for my info, I thought I was hallucinating. I couldn't believe what I was hearing."

"I wasn't lying. You'd helped me realize one of my biggest desires, and I can never repay you enough for your help."

"So that's why ye're so open with me. It was a personal matter."

"It's the same thing with you: A portion of all your paychecks goes to the orphanage you grew up in. I'd say you're giving back to what gave to you."

"My way of balancing out the universe, aye. Was killing your father yours?"

Red X shook his head. "No. I want to balance out the universe by making sure all sexual criminals get the harshest treatments possible. I'm not about to let what happened to my family happen to someone else's."

"But ye're still taking over the city."

"Call it a grab for attention. By assuming total dominion over the city, I'll be able to find and adequately punish any sex criminals without interruption by law enforcement or heroes. Word will spread, and before too long, all sexual criminals will be sleeping with one eye open, praying I don't come and dissect them without anesthetic."

For a moment, the other rogue was silent. "Aye, well, I hope you get yer wish. I've business in Keystone."

"Good luck against the Flash. Give Heat Wave and Weather Wizard my best, and tell Cold to send word of when Penguin decides to try another stupid stunt, and give him my thanks."

"I will. Ta."

And the Keystone rogue was gone, leaving Red X alone. For several minutes, the young villain stood silent, leaning on his hands against his command console. He then stood upright and pulled out his communicator.

"Terra," he said into the device.

The girl's voice timidly replied, "Yeah, boss?"

"Get back to the house. It's almost time to make our move."

"Roger that." She clicked off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole way home, Terra couldn't help but remember just how stupid she had been to screw herself over with the team the way she had.

_Can't believe I actually did that_, she berated herself. _If the Titans or the cops ever catch me, I'll be in prison for the rest of my life, earth-powers nothing_.

She held up her hands, and could still feel an invisible force struggling against her skin. _Just a memory_, she reminded herself. _You aren't pinning the kid, so get a grip on yourself, Terra_.

But she still couldn't forget how much fun it had been: How pleasurable, how easy, how _good_…

Beast Boy, whom she had encountered when she met Raven in the park, had been gutsy enough to walk into a pharmacy without his "mistress" around for protection. Deciding it would be profitable to keep close tabs on the metamorph, Terra had followed him out of the pharmacy and into the exact same park he had been in only yesterday.

Terra didn't know and didn't care if the young hero was reminiscing about the previous day's events. She continued to stalk him, moving silently and keeping out of sight until he reached the picnic area, where she observed him leaning heavily against a table with one hand. She noticed his breathing was labored, and she wondered if he was asthmatic, but then he took a deep breath without an inhaler and straightened up. Terra approached noiselessly as he said to himself, "You can do this, Beast Boy. You're going to be all right. Raven isn't going to kill you."

Whatever he might have said next was cut off as Terra abruptly shoved him onto his stomach on the table. Grabbing his wrists, she held him down and gave a hard thrust of her pelvic section, her crotch pressing deep into his crack.

"Dude, what—Stop!" Beast Boy cried. He seemed to have forgotten his shape-shifting powers as he struggled in mere-mortal fashion to escape Terra's sadistic assault.

The girl, for her part, ignored his pleas and continued to thrust against him. _Always thought he had a cute butt_, she thought. _Oh God, I'm actually getting off on raping the little twerp_.

It was true: Terra could feel a fire building in her nether-regions, and it was only a few minutes later that she actually managed to release a collection of sexual fluids. _Damn, she mentally cursed, now I'm going to have to change my shorts_.

She cast a last look at Beast Boy, who was still belly-down on the table, trembling uncontrollably. Shrugging, she made her way back to the house…

…Where Red X was waiting to put her on trial.

She didn't know how he'd known she'd raped the metamorph, but that seemed irrelevant; what mattered was that she was in major trouble.

"Terra!" hissed Blackfire, snapping the blonde back to reality.

The earthmover glanced around and saw that all of the Killer Titans were assembled, with Red X at the front of the room. And he was staring straight at her.

"Glad you decided to start paying attention for once, Terra," Red X said coldly. "Now, all of you, here's the plan…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later, the Killer Titans were assembled on the roof of a building across from the Wayne Enterprises facility. Because it was night and they were hiding in the shadows, there was little chance of them being spotted.

"Everyone remember their tasks?" Red X asked. At his teammates' nods, he said, "Good. Terra, get to work."

Gulping at the sharpness of his tone, the blonde adjusted her goggles and held out her open hands, closing her eyes to focus better.

Far below, underneath the streets, the stone and earth surrounding the Wayne Enterprises facility came subtly alive, pinching off the building's power supply. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and nodded to Red X, confirming that she had done her job of silencing the facility's security systems. After all, with no power, there was no resistance.

"Blackfire, you're up next after I go," Red X informed the alien girl.

"Gotcha," she said.

He abruptly vanished, having teleported his way into the building.

Blackfire looked to the others. "Everybody get back."

The rest of the Killer Titans, which were only Terra and Redwing, hopped onto the blonde's floating rock platform. As they backed far enough away, Blackfire charged her hands up and released the solar energy in a sphere, severely burning the immediate area but not harming her teammates. She then floated off the rooftop, and burnt the spot she had been standing on. Red X had made himself clear: No forensic evidence that the Killer Titans existed. It would take a spectral scan to discern that solar energy had charred the rooftop section the Killer Titans had been standing on, but the results wouldn't be able to narrow the list of suspects down to Blackfire: She wasn't in the Teen Titans' criminal database to begin with, and numerous other villains could have pulled the trick off.

"Time to go home," Blackfire said to the other girls, and the trio flew off, keeping a low altitude to avoid the Teen Titans' radar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Trouble!" Cyborg said as the alarms went off in Titans Tower.

As the other team members—Beast Boy included, surprisingly—entered the living room, the man-machine called up the emergency's info.

"Somehow, all the power to the Wayne Enterprise local chapter has been cut off," he reported. "No telling how it happened until we get there." There was a beep on the computer, and he summoned another window to display the call. "The facility's being busted into! One of the security guards just called the cops on his cell phone."

"What're we waiting for?" Aqualad asked. "Let's go!"

And less than ten minutes later, they were entering the Wayne Enterprises facility, moving towards the hazardous materials storage level.

"I don't like this," Aqualad said to Cyborg. "I can practically feel someone watching us."

"Happens sometimes," the other replied. "Usually means you're afraid the criminal might still be around and about to try something."

They reached the entrance to the haz-mat chamber, and Cyborg plugged his finger into the socket on the security keypad. After a moment, the electronic lock was picked. Cyborg withdrew his finger and watched with the other Titans as the vault-like doors separated…

…Revealing Red X, leaning back against a stack of containers.

"So nice of you to finally show up," said the villain's ghostly electronic voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AUTHOR: Hope that was pretty good. I bet none of you were expecting a good deal of what you read.

The Tailor is an actual DC Comics character, and you can read about him in _Gotham Knights #52_. Chang, the cheesy villain from the episode "X," is mentioned in there as well. The Calculator (Noah Kutler) is also a real DC villain, currently appearing in _Identity Crisis_.

NEXT: This is what you've all been waiting for—the first clash between Red X and the Teen Titans!

READ N REVIEW!


End file.
